User blog:Owen Hardy/Killer Bass Elimination Chart
The Killer Bass are one of two teams this season, consisting of Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Harold, Izzy, Noah, Owen, and Sadie. Throughout the season, they win five out of fourteen pre-merge challenges and vote off Owen, Eva, Sadie, Noah, Bridgette, Courtney, Cody, and Harold. Confessions of a Teenage Drama Camper: The Killer Bass are Formed when Chris place Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Harold, Izzy, Noah, Owen and Saide onto the Team, When the Killer Bass get to their Cabins Beth, Bridgette, Courtney and Izzy manage to Bond together while in the Male's Cabin Duncan is picking on Harold while Noah Insults Duncan about him calling Harold a Dweeb and Owen Accidently Breaks two of the Beds. In their First Challenge they had to Dive into the water to to collect building Material for an Outhouse, Izzy nearly Drowns to death while doing this, Despite the Killer Bass Early Lead the Screaming Gohpers defeat them however it was a reward challenge. The Hunter Games: there challenge was to avoid being captured by Chef Hatchet while he hunts them all down, Owen is the First one on their team out after Chef lures him out of the kitchen afterChef Find Noah and Beth hiding in outside of a Shelter that Geoff adn Tyler were in. Cody,Courtney and Eva who are hiding in the woods are aruging when Chef Ambushes them and Shoots Cody and Courtney but Eva manages to escape by jumping into a Underground Ditch where she succesfully loses Chef who was chasing her. Chef then goes for some of the Gohpers and Also manages to Shoot Sadie in the process. After That Duncan, Harold and Izzy Set up a Trap for Chef. However as Chef fell for there Trap Harold beings to brag about the elabortate prank when he also falls into the trap were he and Izzy are both Shot by him. Chef then Tracks Down two moer Bass Bridgette and Eva Guns them both down leaving Duncan as the last member of the Killer Bass in the game. Unfortunatly Chef Finds Duncan hiding behind a Plant and Shoots him making the Screaming Gohpers win the Challenge. At the Killer Bass First Elimination Ceremony everyone is given a Marshmellow except for Harold and Owen meaning that there in the Bottom two, After a brief Pause Harold is given the Last Marshmellow making Owen the First Killer Bass Eliminated from the Competion. Featherheads: Chris Tells them to elect one memeber from each team to participate in the first part of the challenge, The Killer Bass Pick Eva, But just when the challenge was about to start the two pillars that Eva and DJ were standing on both collapseed thus making it a tie. Chris then said that Eva and DJ will not be in Part two of the challenge, All members of the Killer Bass but Eva then had to compete in part two of the challenge which is a Full-Contact Football. Izzy and Courtney then madly charge after the first round Izzy endes up Biting Trent ?, During the Second round Saide is Cherred by one of the Gohpers Kaite when she sits out of the Round while Izzy manages to get a scoring making the Killer Bass finally win a challenge. Forest Grumps: In the early mornings the Both sides of the Killer Bass cabin had a bad start of the morning On the Girls side Beth almost ticked off Eva when Izzy asked her if she could do some weights aswell While in the Male Cabin Duncan pranks Harold by putting a cup on his hand causing him to urinate himself and Noah insults Duncan about making enemies too early in the game, When Chris tells the Killer bass about todays challenge he also Gives Courtney a Map that also explains the challenge, they then find a empty spot in the Woods where Courtney Tells Eva and Beth to find some food, Bridgette and Sadie to collect water, Cody and Izzy to start campfire and Duncan and Harold to gather wood for the fire leaving Only Courtney and Noah to rest, Soon a Bear attacks their camp and eats Harold, But Eva then throws all the Berries that cause the bear to spew him out and leave which Cause Duncan to laugh at Harold. The Next Day Chris declares the Screaming Gohpers the Winner's. At the Elimination Ceremony Chris gives every member of the Killer Bass a Marshemellow except for Cody and Eva, But Gives Cody the Final Marshmellow, Eva was Votted off because of losing the Teams Food Scoure to a Bear, Later on the Night Saide Spots Bridgette Making Out Tyler a member of the Screaming Gophers. Super Stale: The Episode starts with the Female Side of the Killer Bass Cabin where Saide is Glaring at Bridgette Know that she is now in a Relationship with a Memeber of the Screaming Gopher's. On the Male Cabin Harold is relieved to wake up with Duncan Harming or Pranking Him, Harold trys to Bond With Noah but does not work, When Chris Announce that Today is a talent contest and three members of each team has to compete for them, Beth is Rejected from Audition while Courtney and Noah Start to have a feud after Auditions Izzy, Saide and Courtney are chosen to repersent their team, When Izzy was first to go but she injured herself while walking to the stage so she was replaced with Harold who sings a High-pitched Opera and scores Nine out of ten points, Courtney is the second person on her team to go up She plays her Violin Piece but it is found to be boring and is given a Four out of Ten Score, Saide is the Final member of her team to go up, Saide Performs a Jump off the Auditorium and falls throught the Stage leaving a Big hole in the floor getting Six Points out of Ten But that was not enough to Win the Challenge as Trent from the Screaming Gophers gets another Seven points thus the Killer Bass Lose Again. At The Camp Fire Ceremony for the Killer Bass Everyone on the team is given a Marshmellow Except for Courtney and Sadie, In the end Courtney gets the Last Marshmello thus Eliminating Saide, Before she leaves she revals the truth about Bridgette and Tyler's Cross Romance Thus angering the Killer Bass, Saide then shares a heartfelt goodbye to Katie before she walks to the Dock of Shame. Fool's Gold: At the Mainlodge tension bettween Bridgette and every member of the Killer Bass cause Heather to gain suspicion about why ?, She Send Lindsay to ask them why when Harold Accidentally tells her about Bridgette and Tyler Making out which enrages the Screaming Gohpers aswell. When Chris gives the Killer Bass their next task which is to dive under water to collect gold, The Team Chosse Courtney, Duncan, Harold and Izzy, Bridgette also joins them when she convinces them to give her a second chance. When it is their turn Duncan pushes Harold into the Lake almost causing him to get eaten by sharks and Could not get any gold. Duncan, Izzy, Courtney and Bridgette all manage to find alot of gold causing them to go into a tie-breaker. And to make things seem Akward Chris Picks Bridgette and Tyler to Compete in the Tie-Breaker which is a Tug of War. Bridgette ends up wining for her team but at the cost the Screaming Gophers votted off her boyfriend but not before they share a Kiss before he walks onto the dock of Shame. You're Goose Is cooked: Chris Infroms the Team thay they must make a three-course meal for him to judge, Courtney is chosen to be the team leader for the task. Beth and Bridgette focused on the Appetizers While Duncan,Cody and Harold worked on the entree and Courtney,Noah and Izzy Make Dessert Even thought Izzy wanted to make Banana's. Bridgette was unsure about Beth's Suggestion about Chesse and Beef on the Tortellini but Courtney Reminded her it's for Chris, Noah and Izzy Decide to Pick Banana Caramel and Duncan starts to call Cody and Harold Nerd while they focus the Chess Burger. Duncan also states in the confessional how Courtney wants him while Courtney Denies all of this in her Confessional. Noah Begins to struggle with Izzy when she begins to play hot potatoe with the Banana. When the Cohper's come back from being attack by Bees Duncan laughs at Heahter who is covered in Bandages, Chris Ends up Choking when he takes a bite from the Screaming Gopher's Sandwhich and Vomits During their Dessert, Chris States the Killer Bass win that challenge. Chris-Napped: The Killer bass are instructed by Chef to take Canoes and paddle to Boeny Island to recuse Chris, Izzy Originallys Asked Duncan to be her partner but Courtney offers to instead while Izzy Goes with Cody, Beth and Bridgette Pair up as awell Leaving Noah with Harold. While Paddling Courtney and duncan have an Akward converstaion But Courtney states in the confesstional that Duncan is the only member of her team that she has nothing in common with. Izzy and Cody talk about Duncan while Beth on the other Canoe also states that Duncan might have a secert soft side. Cody also wonder why Izzy Doesn't notice him. Once they arrive at Boeny Island they notice Two paths, Harold Suggest going left But Courtney states that the right path would be the right way which the rest of the team agree. Izzy Finds a Creek which She and Cody Jump into, While Courtney Finds a Cave, Noah Choose not to go in the cave due to his Bug Allergies, The Rest of the Bass enter a dark cave where Beth wonders if there is a bear in there, Something brushes Courtney's leg which turns out to be Chris, He Tells them the whole thing is just a challenge and they have won it. In Gwen we Trust: Week Three on the island Chris Informs the campers that todays three part challenges are based on trust, However Due to the Bass Outnumbering the Gohper's one member of the Killer Bass has to sit out, Courtney Suggets Noah which Bridgette agress Noah sighs and agrees, Noah states in the confesstional that there would be a fat chance in him being votted off because of this. Part One Duncan and Courtney had to do Rock Climbing against Gwen and Heather, Duncan has to Hold the Rope while Courtney Climbs, Duncan is distracted when he hears about Heather and Trent going out, Thought Courtney did not even notice Gwen falling Duncan distracted all caused Courtney to fall. While Gwen and Heater swap places Courtney Continues to get back up the Moutain. After Heather falls off Courtney Wins Part one for the Killer Bass, In Part 2 Beth and Bridgette have to race Trent and Leshawna with Harold on their Shoudlers, While Harold states that he is now Dirty Harold, Harold ends up getting too over confident and falls off them losing the Race, In the Final Part Izzy and Cody have to RAce Geoff and Justin in a Bobsled race, Izzy and Geoff have to do it blindfoled while Cody and Justin tell them which direction to go. Izzy then sense a River Head and Crashes the Toboggan into the River Reaching the Finish Line, However Chris Disqualifies them because it's a Race Down the hill not a River thus The Killer Bass lost, At the Elimination Ceremony Harold is given the first Marshmellow Followed by Izzy, Beth, Cody,Duncan and Bridgette, Leaving Courtney and Noah in the Bottom two, Courtney is given the Last marshmellow Thought Noah could'nt care less despite it Harold is left Upset with Noah's Elimination. Snakes and a Plane: Chris enters the main lodge to explain to the campers that today that must overcome their biggest fears to win todays challenge, Cody and Bridgette had to go first their biggest fear was being lost in the woods, So Cody and Bridgette had to stay in the woods for Six Hours. Chris then asked Beth,Izzy and Trent about their Preferred transportation, Beth stated No Planes but Chris stated that She,Izzy and Trent must go on a Helicopter for One Hour driven by Chef around Camp Wawanakwa. Members: *Beth *Bridgette *Cody *Courtney *Duncan *Eva *Harold *Izzy *Noah *Owen *Sadie Eliminations: Screen Shot 2014-01-24 at 9.42.49 PM.png|The Killer Bass at the Messhall in The Hunter Games Screen Shot 2014-01-23 at 4.19.26 PM.png|The Killer Bass at their first Elimination Ceremony The Hunter Games Screen Shot 2014-01-25 at 3.11.30 PM.png|Owen is Eliminated In Hunter Games Screen Shot 2014-01-25 at 3.33.11 PM.png|Izzy Wins the Challenge for the Killer Bass in Featherheads 1.png|Courtney Splits everyone into groups to gather Food, Water and Wood 2.png|The Killer Bass are attacked by a Bear in Forest Grumps 3.png|The Killer Bass at their Second Elimination Ceremony 4.png|Eva is the Second Killer Bass Voted off 5.png|A Member of the Screaming Gopher's Confess their love for Bridgette 6.png|Saide Plans to expose this go gain attention Screen Shot 2014-02-02 at 10.46.20 PM.png|Izzy Injures herself on stage 285px-Famous35.png|Harold Sings Opera in the Talent show as the first Killer Bass Courtney_and_her_violin.jpg|Courtney performs her Violin Piece but bores everyone with it Screen Shot 2014-02-01 at 10.28.47 PM.png|Sadie Jumps off the Auditorium Screen Shot 2014-02-02 at 4.10.58 PM.png|Killer Bass at their Third Elimination Ceremony in Superstale Screen Shot 2014-02-02 at 10.33.47 PM.png|Sadie is the Third Bass Voted off Screen Shot 2014-02-02 at 10.45.37 PM.png|But not before she exposes Bridgette and Tyler's Relationship to the whole team Screen Shot 2014-02-10 at 8.18.24 PM.png|Bridgette, Duncan, Courtney, Harold and Izzy vs the Screaming Gophers in Fool's Gold Screen Shot 2014-02-10 at 8.28.42 PM.png|Bridgette Must compete against Tyler in Fool's Gold Tiebreaker Screen Shot 2014-02-10 at 8.40.34 PM.png|Courtney Divides the groups to a course meal each Screen Shot 2014-02-10 at 8.49.20 PM.png|The Killer Bass Win again in You're Goose Is Cooked Screen Shot 2014-02-11 at 9.09.37 PM.png|Beth Pairs up Bridgette, Cody Goes with Izzy and Courtney goes with Duncan. Screen Shot 2014-02-11 at 9.01.30 PM.png|Leaving Noah stuck with Harold 195px-Courtney_Confessional.jpg|As team leader, I need to be able to relate to the others. And Duncan is the only one that I can't find anything in common with, he's rude, deluded, and completely juvenile! If he costs another challenge for the Bass, I will not hesitate to vote his butt out of here! Screen Shot 2014-02-11 at 9.22.02 PM.png|The Killer Bass Enter the Cave ( Except for Noah ) Screen Shot 2014-02-11 at 9.23.34 PM.png|Right, because I sooo want to risk my life in some cave so I can save our friendly neighborhood host. Besides, I could care less if my team wins or loses. I'm safe either way, so why should I participate and risk my life in these lame challenges? Screen Shot 2014-02-23 at 4.48.15 PM.png|Duncan and Courtney in Part one of In Gwen we Trust Screen Shot 2014-02-23 at 5.01.06 PM.png|Beth, Bridgette and Harold In Part Two of In Gwen we trust Screen Shot 2014-02-23 at 5.14.25 PM.png|Cody and Izzy in the Last Part of the Challenge Screen Shot 2014-02-23 at 6.03.56 PM.png|(CONF) *Gulp* Screen Shot 2014-02-23 at 5.20.15 PM.png|Izzy and Cody Crash into A River Thus Losing Today's Challenge Screen Shot 2014-02-23 at 5.27.54 PM.png|The Killer Bass at their Fourth Elimination Ceremony In Gwen we Trust Screen Shot 2014-02-23 at 6.15.27 PM.png|Courtney Satisfied with Noah's Elimination Screen Shot 2014-02-23 at 5.44.01 PM.png|Thought Harold was the Only one who Cared :(